


Toma

by itsthesa



Category: Godzilla - All Media Types, Godzilla: King of The Monsters (2019)
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Canon-Typical Violence, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, PTSD, Revenge Sex, Unsafe D/s, Weird Biology, Weird Sex, blatant rape metaphors, dom!rodan, everything turned out better than expected, listen kaijus dont know about safewords ok?, rodan obviously has a death wish, sub!ghidorah, triggering someone on purpose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-09-29 18:11:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20440301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsthesa/pseuds/itsthesa
Summary: Ghidorah stares at him like he's the one with three heads. 'Ask,' Ichi says incredulously.'Yes,' Rodan says. Then he pauses, looking back and forth between their bewildered faces, and something vengeful creeps into his eyes. '...Ask nicely.'or: Ghids doesn't understand the difference between domming and abuse. Rodan teaches him.





	1. Enemy

**Author's Note:**

> so uhh.... I hope this doesn't come across as too salty? lol. this honestly started out as a half-joking response to perish's 'rodan on strike', but then it got kind of (extremely) carried away. but i swear i'm not trying to call them or anyone else out? everyone is entitled to write/draw/like whatever they want, and I will always stand by that! I just kind of personally got... bothered... by the sheer amount of rodan abuse i've been seeing, so I figured i had two options: 
> 
> \- cry about it like a lil bitch, or
> 
> \- listen to 'toma' by puscifer on repeat for 3 straight weeks and write my own damn porn

Okay, so in hindsight, maybe seducing a genocidal space alien was not one of Rodan's brightest ideas. But, hey... he survived, didn't he? He counts that as a win. And honestly, for a creature that's spent most of their time on Earth trying to destroy it, Ghidorah is really not such a bad mate. They're strong and dedicated and fiercely protective, and they can actually be very sweet in their own way when they feel like it. And they clearly have the _capacity _for empathy-- it's just so atrophied from a lifetime of disuse that they often struggle to grasp the most basic common courtesies. Rodan learned early on, for instance, that when they say things like 'Why should we care?' they are not actually being three entire assholes; they just genuinely _don't know_. So, for the past several years he has been trying his best to teach them.

It's not easy. He frequently has to check his temper to patiently explain to them why they should, in fact, ask his permission before radically terraforming half of his island, or why they should maybe let him know before suddenly disappearing into space for two seasons, or why they shouldn't immediately resort to 'well, we could kill you,' in every domestic squabble. More than once, Rodan has lost his patience and snapped, 'Go on, kill me then! It'll be a relief for us both!' And more than once, they've fought for real-- with beak and claws and teeth-- and made each other bleed. But, first encounter notwithstanding, Ghidorah has never really, truly tried to kill him. And Rodan thinks (hopes) that says something. That they want to be better. They want to care. They just don't quite know _how_ yet.

Right now, though, with his mate towering over him and closing in on him like a hungry predator... right now, he's starting to have his doubts.

Generally, when he asks Ghidorah to stop doing something objectively terrible, they will eventually accept 'because it makes me angry' as a good enough reason to listen. In this case, that approach hasn't worked. Yelling also hasn't worked, and retaliation hasn't worked, and now even fleeing hasn't worked. And Rodan is running out of ideas.

Ghidorah has him backed up against the steep wall of a desolate, snow-covered valley. They've ended up somewhere far north, and overhead, the starry sky occasionally lights up with streams of aurora.

Rodan's stomach is in knots. He has no idea how this confrontation is going to end, and that fact alone pisses him off. He voluntarily accepted this arrogant golden shitstorm as his mate-- offered them his home and his trust-- and this is the thanks he gets. But still, a small part of him has to appreciate the irony. When he first met Ghidorah, they'd come at him looking for a fight, and they'd gotten... something else. Now they're coming at him looking for 'something else', and they might very well get a fight.

He takes in the sight of the great False King: chest heaving with frustration, both shafts already out and swollen with neglect. As much as Rodan resents being put in this position, he can't help feeling a little smug. Barely a moon without him, and Ghidorah is a _mess._

_'Who's the desperate one now?'_ he thinks.

A few hours earlier, he'd fled his island to escape his mate's increasingly aggressive advances. He was only mildly surprised when they chased him; they've been treating him more and more like a _thing_ lately, and if they still haven't taken the hint after the last few weeks, why would they suddenly start now? But Rodan is faster than them in the air, so he'd hoped he might be able to lose them after a while.

He couldn't.

They chased him all over the globe, leaving a long chain of thunderstorms in their wake. They were relentless. It was only when he started to feel the creeping chill of real, genuine fear that he decided this shit had gone far enough. He was _not_ going to be made to fear his own mate.

So he'd landed in the nearest volcanically active area he could find, just in case he really needed to hide someplace they wouldn't follow, and braced himself for a fight. Now, he looks up at his mate-- huge and threatening and brandishing their dicks like weapons-- and wishes he could laugh. They look absurd. They are also extremely capable of killing him, and he has no guarantee they won't. 'You sure are stubborn, aren't you?' he says, trying to keep his voice steady. 'What part of 'fuck off' do you still not understand?'

Ghidorah flares their wings, making theirself look even bigger. 'Enough,' Ichi growls, 'We have been patient. We have let you refuse us many times. Now, you are going to _submit_.'

Rodan feels a flicker of anger in his chest, and he squashes it down. They don't know better, he tells himself. He holds their gaze steadily, trying to project a confidence he's not sure he feels. 'Oh, yeah? And why would I do that?'

Ghidorah crowds him up against the rocky slope, blocking him in with their wings, lowering their heads to surround him on all sides. San: 'We caught you.' Ni: 'We are stronger than you.' Ichi: 'You don't have a choice.'

And there it is.

Rodan takes a deep breath and lets it out slow, trying to keep a hold of his patience. It's not that he doesn't want sex-- he's probably hornier than they are, all things considered-- it's just Ghidorah's increasingly derogatory attitude that he's fed up with. They don't ask for it anymore; they demand it. They _expect_ it. They get angry when he refuses, and mock him when he doesn't. They've gotten the idea in their heads that wanting to be dominated means wanting to be degraded. Or worse, _deserving_ to be degraded.

(And, okay, he can see how they might get that idea. In the heat of the moment, he can get into that stuff occasionally (a lot). But not outside the nest, and especially not when they're starting to really _mean_ it.)

In any case, they went too far one too many times, and he made the mistake of declaring himself off-limits. And now...

Well. Now, Rodan supposes he's finally going to see his mate's true colors.

He narrows his eyes in challenge. 'I do have a choice, though. I can fight.'

Ghidorah snarls and surges forward, forcing him down on his back. They loom over him, boxing him in with their wings, and growl a final warning: 'If you fight, you'll lose.'

Rodan stares them down. The snow sizzles around him as it turns directly from ice to steam. 'Then I'll lose,' he says simply. 'But I'll give you hell first.'

\----

_'Damn this stubborn firebird,'_ Ghidorah thinks. Why does he keep resisting? They have already claimed him many times before. He is _theirs_. He has no right to refuse them like this!

But, looking down at him now, they suppose it doesn't matter. They have him on his back. Their hips are already lined up with his. Just one well-aimed thrust, and they'll finally be back inside that tight, scalding hot vent. They're so, so close...

'You will submit,' Ichi says, 'You want this as much as we do.'

As if to prove it, Ni leans in to bite Rodan's neck-- to claim him, like they always do-- but Rodan snaps at him and he recoils.

'Don't tell me what I want,' the fire titan growls, 'Touch me and I'll make you bleed.'

They snarl and throw their weight forward, pinning him down harder. He's bluffing, they think-- he has to be. He's testing them. He _wants_ to be put in his place. This time, Ni and San both lunge for the claiming bite at once, and Rodan can't stop both of them. He screeches as they latch onto either side of his neck, and he thrashes and twists his head, trying to bite them back, but he can't reach far enough to get a good grip. They hold him still and roll their hips against him, and for an instant _oh, yes_\--

Sharp talons pierce deep into their belly scales.

They let go and lurch back, roaring in shock and pain and outrage. (San glances down: They're bleeding. Go figure.)

Rodan glowers at them over his raised claws. 'So, we are really doing this, huh?' he says darkly. Slowly, he picks himself up, keeping his eyes trained on them, and crouches into a defensive stance. He spreads his wings in open invitation. 'Fine... come on, then. Come take what you want.'

The direct challenge makes their cocks throb. They're angry and in pain now, and it just fuels their aggression. They roar and lunge for him, and at the same instant he launches himself into the air. They snap at his wings, and his talons catch one of them across the face.

They fight.

Instinctively, Rodan tries to take the battle to the sky, but Ghidorah doesn't give him the chance. They focus entirely on keeping him grounded, using their own wings and spiked tails to bat him down and block his escape, while trying to maneuver their heads to get a firm hold on him.

They weather numerous bites and scratches in the process, and it reminds them just how strong their mate really is. He's no match for them, of course, but he refuses to go down easily. He takes every chance he can to draw blood, and each time they feel him break their skin, it just makes them want him more. Yes, they think, he is strong-- he is worthy of being claimed by them. And claim him they _will_.

When they finally get him pinned again, they make sure to hold him belly-down this time. They have a half dozen trivial wounds between them now, and they're practically purring with approval at his show of strength, but there are a couple of places they'd rather not get clawed to shreds if they can help it. Ni and San have him firmly by the wings, just below either shoulder, and he tries in vain to flap a few times before the reality sinks in that he has lost. He stops struggling. Ichi draws back to look down at him-- their small, helpless, ferocious mate-- expecting to finally see the submission they deserve.

Instead, when Rodan twists his head to look back at them with one blazing yellow eye, all they see is quiet fury.

It's not the playful, coy defiance of a beta. He is looking at them the way the alphas of a thousand conquered planets have looked in the throes of defeat. The way the little bone hunters do when they show their faces right before they die. The way that one human with the noise machine did. It's a look that says _'You can kill me, but you can't break me.'_

It rains on the fire of their lust, and they hate it.

'Stop acting like you're unwilling!' Ichi snaps, 'We know you want this. You can't wait for us to ruin you. You love it. You can't get enough of it!'

Rodan holds their gaze. 'Yeah,' he says lowly, and there's a kind of reckless abandon in his tone now. It's the tone of someone with nothing to lose. 'You're right... I love it. In fact-- You know what? I love it almost as much you love destroying planets. How's that?'

In spite of theirself, the non-sequitur makes Ghidorah hesitate. It's an obvious last-ditch attempt at stalling them, but he says it with such clear ill intent, they have to wonder what he's driving at.

Rodan sees their hesitation, and it lights a spark in his eyes. 'Well?' he presses, 'You _do_ love destroying things, right?'

They eye him warily. Instinct tells them they shouldn't take the bait-- they should block his words out and assert their claim on him while they have the opportunity. But somehow, they feel challenged. 'Of course we do,' Ichi says carefully. 'What of it?'

Rodan shifts in their grip, craning his neck to look back at them more directly. 'I'm just saying... I love getting fucked, and you love destroying things... we're two of a kind, huh? Doesn't matter where, or what, or when, right? You're always willing to destroy something, right? You love it, you can't get enough of it!'

They're distinctly uneasy now. They shouldn't let theirself be intimidated by a creature they literally hold at their mercy, but there's something dangerous in Rodan's tone and his words that puts their hackles up.

He must know it, too, because he looks confident now. Confident and vicious. 'Yeah, I thought so,' he says darkly, 'It's no wonder you always end up as someone's mindless weapon, huh?'

It's like a stone dropped into a lakebed. A thick plume of memories suddenly kicks up and clogs their minds: Hives of tiny industrious creatures, machines of metal and crystal and light. A psychic impulse like claws digging into their brains. The helpless terror of becoming passengers in their own body. Feeling their lightning torn from their mouths, and bitterly wishing they could rip out their own throats.

Rodan sees their visceral reaction play out on their faces, and it fuels him. 'What? You don't want to talk about all the times you were mind-controlled by whatever alien race was interested in you that day?'

Their heart beats like a trapped animal. For a moment they're on another planet-- a dozen other planets. And then they're back on Earth, with their little mate pinned under them, and then...

... then, they're _furious_.

They rear back and flare their wings high, all three heads roaring in all-consuming outrage. Their tails smash against the ground, shattering bedrock.

Rodan looks pleased. 'What, are you mad?' he says. He picks himself up off the ground, and they realize belatedly that they've let go of him. 'Why? You should be proud. You are like the ideal super-weapon for any advanced species, right? From what you told me, you were in very high demand.'

Beneath their fury, something inside Ghidorah goes cold. Their mate is not supposed to talk to them like this. They _told_ him about that part of their life. They told him, knowing full well that they were revealing a weakness. They didn't have to, but they did. They offered him one, small iota of power over them, because they _chose to_. And now he dares try to _hurt_ them with it?

They want to hurt him back. They want to make him pay for spitting on their trust.

'_You are crossing a line,_' Ichi snarls, his voice shaking with rage.

'_I'm_ crossing a line?' Rodan says incredulously. He squares up against them and leans forward a little. Challenging. 'How? I'm just curious. Didn't you _like_ it? You got to destroy lots of planets, right? You like destroying things, don't you? Weren't you glad someone had a use for you?'

Ghidorah roars again, and this time there's a note of desperation in it. Their posture has turned defensive, crouched and guarded, all three heads pulled close to their body like coiled snakes. They don't even realize their arousal has wilted until Rodan glances between their legs and grins with vindication.

'Yeah,' he sneers, 'That's what I thought.'

They feel their control over the situation slipping. What is going on? They just want to have their mate back, and the stubborn firebird is _ruining_ it. 'Stop,' San pleads, 'You're making us want to kill you.'

Rodan snorts. 'Oh, you want to kill me?' he says, 'Aren't you lucky to have that option! Imagine how frustrated you'd be if I was much bigger and stronger than you. Imagine if you had no choice but to lay there and take it!'

...Oh.

_Now_ they see what he's doing.

They bare their teeth, their cold fury suddenly flaring hot again. How dare he use their own weakness against them like this? How dare he try to guilt them for taking what's theirs? 'It's not the same,' they growl, 'You are our beta. You belong to us.'

Rodan is the one advancing on _them_ now, his footsteps melting a hissing trail in the snow. 'And? So what? What does that mean, except that you're stronger than me?' He spreads his wings, at once a threat and an invitation. 'What about when you were the one being commanded? Who was the beta then?'

'It's not the same!' they roar. Distantly, they realize they're backing away from him. They don't want to kill him, they really don't. But--

'And what happens when the humans figure out how _easy_ you are to brainwash?' Rodan goes on, and there's a hint of delight creeping into his voice now. 'They are pretty close to that level already, aren't they?'

Ghidorah snarls, raising their wings, electricity sparking in their throats. But Rodan keeps coming at them, and they keep backing away.

'They really fucked your heads up with their noise machine, didn't they?' Rodan says, 'Is that why you ran so eagerly into their trap? Were you _scared_?'

They snap.

Ni shoots a bolt of lightning at the same instant that Ichi bashes into his side, throwing off his aim. Rodan flinches as the beam shoots past him and blasts a smoking crater into the valley wall.

For a few moments, neither of them move.

Rodan watches the dust clear over his shoulder. Ghidorah holds theirself tense, all eyes on their mate, waiting and hoping he won't antagonize them any further. They aren't sure they can stop theirself from killing him next time.

When he finally turns back to them, the fight in his eyes is gone, and he looks tired. 'Good,' he says quietly. 'I was scared too. When you chased me here and cornered me, I was scared just like that.'

Their heads draw back a little. Guilt pierces their heart, and they desperately don't want to acknowledge it. 'Then you shouldn't have fled!' they argue.

Rodan closes his eyes and draws a long, slow breath. 'No?' he says with strained patience, 'What should I have done?'

_'Submit,'_ they think reflexively. But then all they can think of is the humans' noise machine screeching incessantly _submit submit submit,_ and the absolute primal rage-terror it inspired in them.

They don't say anything.

The last traces of their anger evaporates. Is that really what they are to Rodan now? An alien noise machine? A looming threat to his free will? It's not fair. He is their mate-- their beta. He used to _beg _them to dominate him. What has changed?

'What do you _want_?' Ichi breathes, exasperated.

They aren't even expecting an answer, really. But all of a sudden, just like that, Rodan perks up. 'That!' he exclaims, jabbing a wing-claw towards them. '_That_ is what I want!'

All three of Ghidorah's heads jerk back, startled.

There's a spark of something like hope in his eyes now. He composes himself and folds his wing back against his body, trying to contain his enthusiasm. 'That,' he insists, 'Ask me again.'

They frown in confusion, '..."What do you want?" ' they venture.

'Yes!' He takes a small, determined step towards them. 'Exactly! You don't _tell me _what I want. You _ask_. You _listen_!'

...Oh.

Ghidorah snorts. Void, is that _all_?

They almost get angry again, it seems like such a trivial detail. After making all this fuss, it's not that Rodan doesn't want them anymore-- he just wants them to _ask_ first! What should it matter if they ask or not when they already know the answer?

Yet... as they take in their little mate's adamant stare, they feel a dull ache where his talons pierced their belly. The wound is already healing, but it's still sore enough to remind them how it felt having their body used to destroy worlds that they would've happily destroyed anyway, except that _they had no choice_, and--

...Well. It's not entirely unreasonable, they decide. They let theirself relax a little, regaining some of their earlier confidence. They understand his game now. Finally, they will have their mate back. 'Fine,' they say, 'What do you want, then?'

Rodan meets their gaze with the same mad, reckless determination he had when he first came charging into their storm.


	2. Lover

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is my first attempt at writing smut and im legit mortified , please have mercy lmao

A river of aurora bleeds into the northern edge of the sky, lighting the snowscape below faintly green and pink. The two titans stare each other down for several long moments, neither moving. Rodan is less than half the size of his mate, but he holds himself with calm assurance. The edges of his wings and the cracks in his basalt armor glow warm orange in the dark.

As Ghidorah stands there watching him, feeling the embers of their desire slowly flicker back to life, they suppose it's not _so_ bad-- not being allowed to simply walk up to him and take what they want. There was no challenge in that, anyway. Now, at least the anticipation will make it that much sweeter when they finally get to ruin him.

And they're certain that's what he will ask for. However determined he is to exercise some superficial control over the situation, in the end, he's still their beta. He still wants to be dominated. So they wait, quietly eager to finally give him what they know he wants.

He gives them a long, searching look, and they hold theirself still, careful to keep their posture relaxed and non-threatening. Finally, he draws a deep breath and says, 'What do _you_ want?'

And that... was not what they were expecting to hear.

'What?' they blurt out in three different tones.

Rodan gives them a look of exaggerated patience, like a parent with a particularly stupid hatchling. 'I said: what do you _want_?' he repeats. 'What do you want from me, huh? Why did you chase me all the way here?'

They squint and shift their heads slightly in three different directions. '...You know perfectly well why,' Ichi growls.

Rodan narrows his eyes and leans foward slightly. 'Do I?' he says sharply, 'Was it to scare me? Or just to piss me off?'

They wince internally. Is he not done punishing them for that yet? Wasn't it enough that he threw their own shameful weakness back in their faces? It's not like they scared him on purpose. 'We want to mate you, you stubborn thing!' they snap.

'Then ask.'

Ghidorah stares at him like _he's_ the one with three heads. 'Ask,' Ichi says incredulously.

'Yes,' Rodan says. Then he pauses, looking back and forth between their bewildered faces, and something vengeful creeps into his eyes. '...Ask _nicely_.'

Something unfamiliar stirs in them. Their wings droop and their heads sag in disbelief. '_Nicely_?'

'Yes. Say please.'

All three mouths fall open a little. What does this insane firebird think he's doing? After the stunt he just pulled, he's lucky they didn't kill him, and he still wants to test their patience? They draw their heads back and scowl. No. They've humored him enough; he _owes_ them now. They shift their weight forward, tempted to go after him again, but--

(They remember the way he looked at them when they pinned him down. They understand why they hated that look, now: They've been on the other side of it.)

\--damn it, they can't. They grit their teeth and duck their heads in shame. '...Please,' Ichi grounds out.

Rodan's eyes glint, and he tilts his head like he hadn't quite heard them. 'Please what?'

Ghidorah snarls, and heat flares low in their belly. 'You _know_ what!'

Rodan stares at them, unyielding. 'So? I still want you to say it. Why should I give you something you can't even ask for?'

_'Because we could kill you,'_ they think reflexively. But, no-- they know better than to say that out loud. They rumble a low growl, realizing that they're the one backed into a corner now. They hate being talked down to with a vengeance, but the pressure between their legs is starting to ache, and... fine. Fine. If that's what it takes to end this nonsense.

They draw theirself up, trying to maintain as much dignity as they can with their cocks starting to peek out again and their little beta giving them orders. 'Please,' Ichi growls through clenched teeth, 'Let us mate you.'

Rodan grins. It makes them shiver in equal parts arousal and trepidation, and they feel theirself swell a little more.

Then Rodan's eyes flicker with mischief, and he says, 'No.'

They recoil like they've been struck.

'_What?_'

He shrugs. 'What? I said no. Sorry.'

They gape at him. He says it so casually-- like he hasn't already been stubbornly refusing them for weeks now. Like he hasn't just reduced them to practically _begging_.

Shame and outrage crash over them in a wave. This little bastard is _toying _with them! They roar in fury and start to storm towards him, but they've barely taken two steps before Rodan screeches right back and throws his wings out in a clear threat display.

And Ghidorah halts.

They barely realize they've done it until they see Rodan's expression turn smug, and their blood immediately curdles with shame. What is wrong with them?

Grinning, the fire titan lowers his wings and tilts his head back, looking at them down the length of his beak. 'Good. You _stay_.'

His tone is openly playful now, and they snarl. Does he think this is _funny_? Does he enjoy seeing them humiliated? The heat between their legs throbs, and they shift their weight in agitation. Oh, when they get their claws on him, they are going to make him pay. 'What do you _want_?' Ni demands.

Rodan draws his head back a little, affecting a look of innocence. 'What do _I_ want?' he says.

And that's when Ghidorah finally recognizes the charge building in the air. It's not just the past month of pent up frustration that's getting them worked up again so fast-- Rodan is doing it on _purpose_. The realization just makes their desire burn even hotter. They've gotten so accustomed to just seeking him out and taking him whenever they feel like it, they'd forgotten how it feels to be actively seduced.

Rodan gives them a long, considering look, letting his eyes roam up and down every line of their body. His gaze is so intense they can practically feel it sliding over their scales, along the thin bones in their wings, down the curve of their necks to the thick muscles of their thighs. They fight not to shiver. When his gaze falls on the slit between their legs, he lingers on it shamelessly, watching their cocks slide out and swell to full size.  
  
Finally, when he's satisfied he's drawn out the suspense long enough, he looks Ichi right in the eyes and says, 'Bow.'

The word hits them with physical force. Something inside them clenches, and _oh_\-- if they weren't fully hard before, they definitely are now. 'You've got to be kidding,' Ichi says, and his voice comes out breathier than they would have liked.

Rodan holds his gaze steadily. 'Do I look like I'm kidding?'

Their heart is pounding. The nerve of this creature. Just how much degradation does he expect them to put up with? Is he--

A thought strikes them with a sudden, unexpectedly powerful throb of heat. Is he trying to _dominate_ them?

Ridiculous.

They should be insulted.

...They _should_ be.

Instead, the idea just makes their cocks ache and their chest tighten with something that's a little like anger and shame but is somehow not entirely unpleasant. There's a quiet, forbidden thrill in it. It's making their minds turn on each other. San is curious-- he wants to dive into it and explore it, to feel it _harder_. Ichi just wants to make some sense of what's happening and why. And Ni--

Ni growls. They're willing to play along with their mate's little game to an extent, but this... this is going too far. 'We will _not_\--!' he starts. But San cuts him off by reaching over and snapping at him, and then Ichi roars at them both, and for a moment they're all at war with each other. They lash out with their thoughts as much as with their teeth, their collective headspace becoming a cacophany of _ragetrustshamelovefearwant_.

And then, and quickly as it started, it's over. They all stop at once, still glowering at each other in a reluctant consensus. They're angry-- they can agree on that. They're angry at Rodan for betraying their confidence and making them think about things they'd rather not think about in this context. They're nervous and agitated about being put in this position, and they can agree on that. But mostly, whatever is happening-- whatever Rodan is doing-- it's driving them crazy with want. And if they want him, it seems like they're going to have to play by his rules this time. They have to agree on that, too.

Sulkily, they turn their attention back to him one at a time. He's watching them expectantly, like it hasn't even occurred to him that they might refuse his demand. They stare at him-- their absolutely insane little mate-- and wonder how in the entire endless universe they managed to collide with him. After a moment of hesitation, Ichi growls, 'This means nothing.'

And they bow.

Rodan's eyes light up with deep, dark satisfaction.

Ghidorah holds the bow for as long as their pride will let them. They hope this will be enough to satisfy the fire titan's petty grudge; they refuse to let him debase them any further than this. Yet, when they rise and see him approaching them with a grin full of ill intent, they can't help the thrill of anticipation that shoots through them.

Rodan sees their cocks twitch, and his grin turns that much more smug. He comes up close to them, close enough that his body heat presses on them like a physical barrier, and says, 'On your back.'

That not-entirely-unpleasant something clenches in their gut again. They were right-- he wants to dominate them. How absurd. They respond with an automatic, 'Absolutely not,' and they don't even know which one of them says it. It doesn't matter. It's a token resistance at this point, and they know it.

'Absolutely yes,' Rodan says, and he actually has the gall to look impatient.

Ghidorah snarls and hesitates out of pure spite. They shift their weight, idly rattling their tails. They already know they're going to do it. But damn it, they aren't going to let him think they're _eager_. They keep their eyes fixed on Rodan in stubborn defiance, even as they eventually relent and sit theirself down in the snow. They lean back, bracing theirself with their wings, and awkwardly lower theirself to the ground until they're flat on their back, with only their heads held up to watch their mate's reaction. They feel ridiculous. It's not a natural position for them to be in, especially not with their dicks out and pointing at the sky. It's embarassing. It makes them feel vulnerable. 'We're starting to wonder if you're worth this,' Ni growls.

Rodan takes a moment to eye them appreciatively from the new angle, and it absolutely does _not_ make their breath hitch. 'Well,' he says dismissively, 'It's not like I can force you. You are stronger than me, right?'

There's an edge of hostility to that last part, and they feel a pinch of shame that nearly makes them groan. What is wrong with them? It's almost like they _want_\--

Then Rodan moves closer to them, and they stop thinking. His wings brush against the insides of their tails, and they're so worked up even that light touch is enough to make them shiver. They watch as he nudges their tails apart, squeezing himself in between them to get a good, close look at them. He's just tall enough that he can look down at them like this, and from Ichi's perspective his face is framed by the fork of their shafts.

He studies them so intensely they could probably feel it with their eyes closed, and they fight the urge to roll their hips against the air. Then he leans forward slightly, and their breath catches, their pulse thumping _please please please_.

'...You need to put these away,' Rodan decides.

Their heart sinks. San makes a strangled sound of frustration and Ni snaps, 'Stop fucking around!'

Ichi at least tries to be reasonable, but even his voice shakes with barely contained desperation: 'We _can't_. You know we can't.'

They know what he wants now, because he does it for them sometimes. He wants them to keep their arousal tucked inside their body, so he can mate them like a female. It's demeaning and shameful and... at this point they'd probably <strike>definitely</strike> let him do it. But they honestly, physically can't. It takes a degree of self control to keep an erection from emerging in the first place, and with them already both out, frustrated and pent-up and so hard it's starting to hurt, there's no way they're going anywhere.

Rodan shows them no sympathy. He steps back, and they make a sound that's embarassingly close to a whine. Just the feeling of his body heat receding and the cold air flowing in to replace it is close enough to friction that it makes their hips jerk, and a bead of fluid leaks from each tip.

'Wow,' Rodan sounds halfway between smug and genuinely impressed, 'Are you going to come without being touched? That's pretty hot.'

They're practically shaking. 'Rodan, _please_,' Ichi groans.

He looks a little surprised to hear his name, and for a second his smirk almost becomes a real smile. But then his expression just turns that much more wicked, and he shrugs. 'Sorry... I already told you what I want. If you really can't do it like that, why don't you help yourself out?'

It takes a moment for Ghidorah to process what they just heard. _'Help yourself out'_. Somehow, even through the haze of lust they've fallen into, they manage to look scandalized. '_What_?'

Rodan sits down between their tails like he's planning to roost there for the night. His body heat has melted a wide circle in the snow by now, creating his own little nest of bare lava rock. 'What? Don't tell me you haven't done it before, all alone in space with necks that long?'

Their chest burns with shame. How dare he speak to them like this? And how dare it make their cocks throb. What is wrong with them? They're being treated like... like they treat _him_, honestly. It's not natural. They are an alpha-- they are not meant to feel weak and vulnerable and embarrassed. And they certainly are not meant to _like_ it. But... for some reason, like this, laying exposed on their back with their mate taunting them and looking down at them like they belong to him... the shame burns _hot_.

They can't believe they've been reduced to this. But Rodan is watching them, waiting, and some treacherous part of them doesn't want to disappoint.

As one, Ni and Ichi turn to look at San in wordless expectation. San's eyes flick between them and Rodan and their own cocks. Slowly, he starts to lean forward, and a jolt of anticipation shoots through them.

'Not San,' Rodan says.

Ghidorah flinches, and all three heads roar in frustration. 'Who, then!?' Ni demands.

Rodan raises an eyeridge. 'Well... there are two more of you, aren't there?'

Oh.

They feel another hot pulse of shame. Every time they think he can't bring them any lower, he does. They should be infuriated, but they can't help being honestly impressed at the precision with which he's taking them apart.

Ni casts a baleful glance at San, but otherwise, none of them argue. San watches with wide eyes as the two more dominant heads lean down in his place, jostling each other to make room for both of them.

They glance back up at Rodan, and notice his own arousal starting to peek out between his legs, the bare flesh glowing faintly red-hot. A strange, quiet sort of pride blooms in them: they are doing good.

Suddenly, they want to do _better_.

Ichi locks eyes with their mate as he lets his forked tongue slide out, barely flicking it against the seam where their cocks emerge from their slit.

Rodan's chest swells as he draws a deep breath, and his eyes get wide with anticipation.

Grinning, Ichi presses the whole flat of his tongue against their left shaft and licks a long, slow stripe from root to tip. And oh _fuck_\-- San's mouth falls open and his eyes go unfocused, while Ni grits his teeth, trying to bite back a groan. 

Ichi has to fight not to melt into it too. They're so worked up by this point, he's sorely tempted to just go at it like an animal. But Rodan is watching them, and Ichi is determined to beat him at his own game. He drags the length of his tongue teasingly across the tip, and a sharp lance of pleasure makes them leak another spurt of fluid. He moves back down the other side to curl his tongue around the base, and slowly slides it upwards again. He puts his whole neck into the motion, knowing exactly how shameful he looks and reveling in it as he drinks in Rodan's reaction.

They watch their mate's little cock swell and his breath get heavy, and when he speaks again, his voice has gone rough with lust: 'Ni too.'

Ni blinks out of his pleasured haze, and gives an irritated growl. He'd hoped he could get away with letting Ichi do all the work, but fine-- he's willing to do his part, too. But he's certainly not about to put on a _show_ of it. He lifts his head and casts Rodan a pointedly defiant look, before opening his mouth and gracelessly wrapping his tongue around their right shaft. Ichi shudders and falters and San yelps, and for a moment they're all suspended in zero gravity. Then Ni takes the whole thing into his mouth at once and sucks _hard_.

All three of their minds go immediately, ecstatically blank.

Their hips jerk and San lets out a shrill cry of relief. Their self control finally snaps. Ichi drops his seductive act and closes his mouth around their other shaft down to the hilt, knocking his horns against Ni's in his haste. Ni growls, and the vibration shoots through them like electricity. They bob their heads in sync, avoiding their sharp teeth with practiced ease, working their tongues against their cocks' familiar sensitive ridges. The boundaries between them rapidly dissolve until they can't remember who's who; they're just a homogeneous mess of _need_, gasping and groaning and helplessly bucking into their own mouths, tasting their own precome on the back of their tongues.

They feel filthy for losing control of theirself like this-- like some inferior creature ruled by base instinct-- but somehow that just drives them that much faster towards the edge. Distantly, they remember that Rodan is still watching them, witnessing the whole shameful display, and that does it-- they keen and spasm as they come hard, pressing their snouts firmly against their scales. They draw it out as long as they can, reflexively swallowing each shot of their own seed, wringing every last drop of pleasure from theirself. Finally the waves die down and they relax with a shuddering sigh, and for a moment they're all floating in a blissful, uniform daze. Then, slowly, their minds start to untangle from each other.

One of them-- San, he realizes blearily-- is laying limp in the snow, looking up at the night sky, mouth open and panting. A moment later, Ni flops down next to him, purring in satisfaction. Ichi almost joins them, but catches himself when he remembers their audience. He opens his eyes and blinks a few times, before his vision focuses in on their little mate.

Rodan's beak is hanging open a little, his pupils blown wide. His own little cock is at full attention now, straining against his belly. He stares in silence for a moment, breathing slow and heavy, before managing, 'Wow.' 

They feel a fuzzy swell of pride. Ichi grins, and Rodan weakly grins back, and for a moment it feels like they're meeting each other on equal ground. It's... kind of nice. But then that smug look creeps back onto the fire titan's face, and this time there's _hunger_ in it. Ghidorah's whole body is tingling with post-orgasmic bliss, but that look already sends a renewed throb of arousal though them. They'd almost forgotten why they agreed to do that in the first place, but oh-- they remember now.

Rodan moves towards them, and Ni and San pick themselves up to watch as he positions himself in between the base of their tails again. This time, he rests his wings on their thighs, and eagerly presses his body flush against them. They let out a sharp breath. His bare skin is so hot it almost burns, and his little shaft brands them right between their tails and their slit. He leans his full weight against them, and casts a deliberate glance between their still half-hard cocks and their faces. 'Well...?' he urges, 'Put them away.'

They aren't surprised anymore by the little perverse thrill the order gives them. They just do as they're told. It takes a bit of effort to pull theirself fully back inside, as they're not really used to flexing those particular muscles on purpose, but they manage it. It feels... odd. Unnatural. They have to resist the immediate urge to let theirself go again.

Rodan watches them closely. He glances down at their swollen slit, then back up at them, and they try not to let their discomfort show on their faces. He looks uncertain for a moment, but then he smirks and says, 'Good.'

That one word sends a shiver of anger-shame-arousal through them. _Good_.

Finally, he steps up onto the base of one of their tails, grips their thighs with his wing-claws, and hoists himself up onto them. (Mounting them, they think with a quiet thrill.) They feel his cock drag up to press against their opening as he leans over them, standing with one foot on the base of either tail.

He's... so small.

Part of them wants to laugh. He looks absurd perched on top of them like this, as though he could actually hold them down. But... at the same time, the feeling of his weight resting on them and the knowledge of exactly what he's doing up there has something unexpected and primal stirring in the back of their minds. Between the heat of his body and his claws gripping their scales and the way he's looking down at them like a planet waiting to be conquered, they're suddenly thrumming with some brand new instinct saying _good strong safe trust submit take us take us take us_.

It's so unfamiliar and so powerful it scares them. It feels like it's coming from Somewhere Else.

'We are letting you do this,' they say suddenly. They hate how defensive it sounds, and they hate how Rodan immediately stops to listen. As though this pathetic little creature could ever pose an actual threat to them. As though they couldn't just throw him off in an instant if they wanted to.

But... they _don't_ want to. That's the problem. They actually want this. They just don't want him getting the wrong idea about it. They don't want him starting to think he has any real power over them.

<strike>They don't want him looking at them the same way they look at him.</strike>

'...We are _letting_ you do this,' they repeat firmly.

He eyes them for a moment, uncertainly. They half expect him to say something smug, but instead he just smiles wryly and says, 'Yeah... I know. That's the point.'

They blink.

Seeing that they still don't understand, Rodan huffs a laugh and leans foward, slowly dragging his wing-claws up the inside of their thighs. They draw a sharp breath. 'Do you feel good?' he says, 'Do you like this?'

They hesitate. Ichi's the only one still looking at his face; the other two are suddenly riveted on where he's touching them. '...yes,' Ichi says finally.

Rodan stops and jerks his head slightly to the side in a 'come here' motion. Hesitantly, Ichi leans forward until they're nose-to-beak, and then Rodan closes the rest of the distance to press their foreheads together. 'Ok... then what do you want?' he says.

_Oh,_ they think distantly. They feel like they've just discovered the final piece of a puzzle, and something about all of this should probably make sense to them now. And maybe it will, later, when their minds are clear and their lust is sated. But right now, they just want...

(They feel his heat pressed teasingly against their slit, and the uncomfortable restrained tightness of their own growing arousal, and that unfamiliar new instinct in their hindbrains steadily humming _take us._)

...they _want_. They want, and they already know he's going to make them say it. They realize they have a choice: they can be stubborn, and put up another futile resistance when they already know they're going to give in. Or they can take the initiative.

Their heart races.

When Ichi answers, his voice is rough with lust, but unwavering. 'We want you to mate us.'

Rodan grins and ducks his head to nuzzle under Ichi's chin. 'Good,' he says. Then he moves up to press against him cheek-to-cheek, and drops his voice low, '...Because I'm going to _fucking wreck you_.'

They shiver. And before they have the chance to brace theirself, he rocks his hips and they feel him slip inside.

They hiss. Ichi's head falls back and his eyes go unfocused.

Fuck, it's-- it feels bizarre, but... good. Really, surprisingly good. They hold theirself tense, breathing hard and trying to focus on keeping their arousal contained.

Rodan pulls out a little and thrusts harder and deeper. Ni groans and Ichi gasps and San makes a noise that is absolutely, definitely _not_ a squeal. He's so much smaller than them, but he's burning hot, and with both their own cocks still trapped inside and quickly returning to full hardness, there is not a whole lot of extra room for him. He's squeezed in just beneath them, their vent hugging him tight against the undersides of their shafts.  
  
They feel _full_. Full with their little mate. It has that strange newly-awoken instinct in them purring in satisfaction.

He's breathing hard, with his head bowed and his forehead pressed to their belly scales. 'Ah... wow... you feel good,' he breathes. Slowly, he lifts his head and looks at them with half-lidded eyes. 'You feel really good... Are you sure you weren't made for this?'

The praise makes them tingle with something like shame and pride at once. They watch him with three sets of dilated eyes, waiting in anticipation.

He takes a few deep breaths, gathering his composure, and then finally starts to build up a slow rhythm. They can tell he isn't used to being in command-- he's concentrating hard, carefully watching what he's doing, probably figuring it out as he goes along. But for all he's inexperienced, he definitely isn't shy; he draws out each experimental thrust for all it's worth, burying himself deep and rocking his whole body against them.

Pretty soon he has his eyes closed and his beak hanging open, and a few times they're pretty sure they feel him shaking. Distantly, they feel smug-- he's just as pent up as they were, and he won't last long.

But, honestly, it feels better on the recieving end than they ever would've expected, and they aren't sure how long they'll last either. They're fully hard now and squeezed together uncomfortably tight, and their little mate's cock slides perfectly along the groove between them like it's meant to guide him. Every thrust rubs against both shafts at once, the flare of his cockhead catching on each sensitive ridge, while simultaneously lighting up nerves inside their vent that they never knew were there.

Fuck, maybe they _were_ made for this.

Gradually, they get used to the feeling of holding theirself in, and they let theirself relax, soaking in the hot pride-shame feeling of being _taken_.

They're all laying back now, their necks stretched out in the snow, barely holding their heads up far enough to watch. Rodan is gradually gaining confidence, his thrusts coming in faster and steadier, and when he looks up at them next, there's mischief in his eyes. 'Hey,' he pants, 'let me hear you.'

They realize they've been reflexively holding back little pleasured noises that keep trying to escape from them, and they're mortified. Is he not done humiliating them yet? Is getting to fuck them like a female still not degrading enough? Just how far is he planning on going?

(And, with a little rush of excitement: How far will they _let_ him go?)

He sees the defiance in their faces, and grins. 'Come on... let me hear you.' He pulls out teasingly slow, and then slams back in hard enough to rock their body against the ground. His voice goes low and taunting, 'Sing your _alpha song_ for me.'

Hot shame washes over them. They know how pathetic they must look: the destroyer of worlds, flat on their back, getting fucked by a little firebird and trying not to whine like a beta. The blatant mockery on top of that stings like salt in a wound, and they aren't sure if the noise it drags from them is a purr or a growl or both.

'Don't push your luck,' Ni hisses.

Rodan laughs breathlessly. 'Or what? Are you gonna stop me?' He rolls his hips upward, and the head of his cock drags like a hot coal between their lengths. 'Go ahead... stop me. You are stronger than me, right?' 

They groan and twitch, one of their tails lifts and slams against the ground. They're starting to lose track of who's doing what. Someone's eyes are always open and watching their mate, while the others alternately let their eyes slip closed and their heads fall back in the snow. They're breathing hard, and they think at least one of them has their mouth hanging open. San is definitely the one who breaks first, though; when Rodan does something that hits them in _just_ the right way, he finally lets out a high, trilling sound of bliss.

Rodan responds with a pleased groan and a particularly hard thrust. He's rutting them in earnest now, keeping pace with their accelerating heartbeat, with enough built up momentum to rock their body with each stroke. They're losing control of theirself. Each time he hilts in them, his groin bumps up against the very tips of their cocks and sends a bright spark of pleasure through them, and they can't help letting out a groan or a whine or a trill.

'Yeah... see?' Rodan pants, 'Who is the beta now? Who likes getting fucked into the ground now?'

Somewhere under the rising tide of pleasure, something unsettling lurches in them like vertigo.

They don't think they like it.

'Shut up,' they hiss, 'We could still kill you.'

Rodan is not looking at them anymore. His head is bowed, his eyes squeezed shut in concentration. His thrusts are quickly becoming short and stuttered, and his wing-claws grip their scales for purchase. He huffs a laugh. 'Hah... wow... I'm _terrified_!'

The shame burns cold.

They're drifting too close to an event horizon. They are losing their grip on something they don't want to let go of. Distantly, they know they could stop him if they wanted. They _could_... but they won't. It feels too good. It feels good like spitting lightning feels good. Like destruction feels good.

(_'You like destroying things, don't you?'_)

Rodan's rhythm falters suddenly and he gasps and groans and hilts himself in them hard. Scalding heat erupts deep inside them, and they flinch. It hurts, but oh fuck it hurts _good_. They squeeze their eyes shut, feeling the burning sting of each shot their mate pumps into them, and they hear theirself keen. They're delerious with pleasure-pain-pride-shame, and at the back of their minds, that new submissive instinct is purring _yes good yours yours yours_.

_Yours._

Rage-fear sparks in them. No-- they refuse to lose theirself.

Rodan relaxes against them, heaving deep breaths, and they pounce on the moment of weakness like they're going for an enemy's exposed throat. 'Hah... are you done already?' Ni sneers, 'Some alpha you make! We aren't even close!'

Rodan tenses, and doesn't look up. He takes a few more deep, steadying breaths, then abruptly gives a single hard jerk of his hips. Ghidorah flinches, and the smug look on Ni's face turns startled.

'I said... I'm gonna fucking wreck you,' Rodan pants, 'And I meant I'm gonna fucking wreck you.' He shifts his weight, repositioning his feet to get better leverage, and gives another determined thrust. Their breath catches, and they bite back a traitorous whine of relief. They feel some of his seed spill out of them, tracing a hot line down between their tails. He's tense and shuddering with overstimulation, but he powers through it, over and over, steadily building his rhythm back up.

They feel hot and cold at once. Their body is singing _yes, more, don't stop_ but their minds feel like they're being flung out of orbit. They can't command him anymore, they can't intimidate him anymore, they can't even insult him anymore. They have lost. Completely and utterly.

But when he looks up at them, there's a fire in his eyes that snatches them back from the edge of a dangerous place. 'Hey... Are you with me?'

They stare at him, mouths open and eyes dilated. They feel the planet's gravity hugging them to the ground, and the rough rock digging into their back through the snow. They taste the earth's nitrogen-oxygen atmosphere on their tongues. They feel their little mate's heat on them, and in them, ebbing and flowing, filling them up and making their nerves sing.

'You understand...?' he says, 'Are you listening?'

They don't understand. But they're listening.

Rodan's eyes flick back and forth between each of their faces a moment longer, and he hesitates. '...I could stop, you know?' he says.

They hate the little rush of panic it sends through them, but it does finally snap them out of the haze they were in. A protest rises in their throats, and before San can say it like a plea, Ni manages to say it like a threat: '_Don't._'

Rodan's cock twitches inside them, and they see his uncertainty vanish. They groan with relief as his thrusts immediately get faster and steadier. 'I could, though,' he taunts. 'I got what I wanted from you already... I could stop... I could just leave, and go home.'

Their heart races with something uncomfortably close to fear. Does he want them to _beg_? No. That's too far, they can't--

'But I won't,' he continues, and there's that wicked glint in his eyes again. 'You know why...?'

\-- void, they can't keep up with him anymore. There's a static charge building up in them that desperately needs to be equalized, and all they can do is surrender to it and take whatever their little mate gives them.

Seeing that they aren't going to answer, Rodan leans forward and narrows his eyes, dropping his voice low: 'Because... I'm not a shitty, selfish alpha.'

Their chest clenches. His stern tone and the way he is looking at them makes their cocks throb, but the implication that they are a _shitty, selfish alpha_ is enough to drag a real growl from them.

Rodan responds by glaring and jabbing his beak right into their belly scales. Their growl chokes off into a pained whine. That _hurt_. It's the exact spot he clawed them in earlier, when--

('_Touch me and I'll make you bleed._')

Something in them goes quiet and strangely docile. The wound is healed, but the skin over it is still new and sensitive, and the stab was a clear reminder of just how they ended up in this position. They instinctively pull their heads in close to their body, bracing for the scolding they know they're about to get.

'You're all so fucking selfish,' Rodan says. He draws himself up to glower down at them like a disappointed parent. 'Always acting like I owe you shit... acting like it's my _job_ to get you off...' His thrusts suddenly get harsher, and his tone turns bitter and mocking: ''Beta, come here, get us off! Beta, wake up, get us off! Don't make us _wait_, beta! Make yourself _useful_, beta!'" Harsher. Angry. '"Be careful with your _beak_, beta! Don't make a _mess_! What do you think we _keep_ you for? You don't, have a, _choice_!''

They cringe. Every phrase he throws back at them stings, but each aggressive thrust shoots a bolt of pleasure through them, and the shame is starting to burn _hot_ again.

They have not been a good alpha, have they?

'We thought--' Ichi starts.

'I know what you thought,' Rodan snaps. 'That's why I'm teaching you. _This_ is how you treat a beta. Understand?' He steps up with one foot on their thigh, shifting his weight to lean further over them. The new angle lets him drive even deeper into them, and they see stars.

'We understand,' they gasp. They aren't really sure they do, but they think it's what their mate wants to hear, and they want to answer right.

'Do you? Really?' Rodan says. He suddenly looks Ni right in the eyes, so intensely it makes him jolt. 'The first time we met... who led you into a dance? Huh?'

Ni blinks, panting. They're so pleasure-drunk it takes them a moment to process what Rodan is asking them.

_A dance._

Oh. They remember-- the exact dizzying moment when they realized this crazy firebird wasn't exactly _fighting_ them anymore. Something flips inside them that's softer and sweeter than lust.

They feel their mate's pace start to slow. Ni realizes that Rodan is expecting an answer specifically from him, and his face goes hot. '...You,' he growls.

Rodan's eyes glint, and they whine when he immediately picks up the pace again. 'Who didn't give a shit about your stupid alpha song?' he says, shifting his gaze to Ichi, 'Who wasn't scared of you, and still chose you anyway?'

Ichi purrs at the memory of their defiant little mate bowing to them of his own volition. 'You,' he says easily.

The thrusts get faster and harder, and they can't stop theirself from rocking into it.

Rodan looks to San. 'Who wanted you back? Who convinced the others to give you a chance?'

San isn't even watching-- he's shamelessly rolling in the snow with his eyes closed and his tongue hanging out, but he sees Rodan looking at him through the others' eyes, and he trills happily, 'You!'

'Yeah,' Rodan pants, 'Me. Your _beta_.'

He stops. Still halfway buried in them, he digs his wing-claws into their hips and holds himself there, unmoving. He waits just long enough for San to blink and lift his head in confused panic, and then he gives a single short, brutal thrust. It makes an audible _slap_ as their hips connect, and Ghidorah bites back a startled sound.

_Oh._

'So, listen,' Rodan says lowly, and it's so close to a growl it makes them shiver. 'You don't hurt me... unless I want to be hurt. Understand?'

Another sharp thrust-slap, and this time it does jolt a cry from them.

'You don't shame me... unless I _want_ to be shamed...'

Thrust-slap. They keen.

'You don't force me unless I _want_ to be forced...'

They brace for it, and _oh--_

'You don't take _anything_ from me...'

_Oh--_

'....that I don't _give_ you.'

_Oh--_

'_Understand_?'

They nod, yes, they understand, yes. They jerk their hips and claw the air with their feet, instinctively seeking purchase. They need more, they need--

'We yield, we yield!' San cries.

Rodan shivers and groans in satisfaction and finally-- _finally_\-- lets himself start fucking them for real. He grips their scales almost hard enough to break the skin, and ruts them for all his little self is worth. They trill shamelessly and brace theirself on the ground with their wings, rocking eagerly into each thrust. He rests his head on their belly and lets his eyes fall closed, relaxing his upper body while his hips keep pounding into them. 'Good. Good,' he pants, 'Oh, fuck, you're doing so good... I'm so proud of you...'

The condescending praise stings even hotter than the scolding had. Their whole body is thrumming with pride-shame, all their nerves are stripped bare and arcing with electricity. All three of them have tossed their heads back in the snow, letting out a shameless chorus of trills and whines and hisses. Between the racket they're making and Rodan's own breathless cries, it's almost loud enough to drown out the lewd flesh-on-flesh sounds of frenzied mating.

They're rapidly spiralling higher and higher. A runaway thermonuclear reaction has ignited in them. They struggle to look at their little mate through squinted, unfocused eyes. They need to bite him. To claim him. Ni goes for it without thinking, but--

'_No,_' Rodan snaps. Ni freezes. The fire titan looks up at him, panting and shaking, but still in determined control. 'You want to bite someone... you bite yourself!'

Ni makes a strangled sound and doesn't hesitate-- he lunges over and latches onto the back of San's neck, just below the horns. San lets out a startled cry, because _fuck_, it feels just as good to get as it does to give. Who knew? Suddenly they're overwhelmed with the need not to claim, but to _be_ claimed. That new instinct takes over, and Ichi throws himself down in front of their mate without thinking twice. He twists his head to the side to look up at him, submissive and desperate and _please please please_.

For an instant Rodan looks like he's witnessing the birth of a galaxy. Then he clamps his beak shut on the nape of Ichi's neck and holds on tight.

Ghidorah _sings._

Ni refuses to let go of San; he just bites down harder and wails a muffled song against their own scales. Ichi thrashes purely for the sake of feeling restrained, just to feel the tip of Rodan's beak pierce their skin.

The pressure in their belly winds tighter and tighter and tighter. They're losing theirself again, and this time they let go with ecstatic abandon. Climax hits them like a stellar nova. Their minds go blank white, their whole body quakes, their tails thrash and their wings beat uselessly against the ground. They roar and lightning bursts from one of their mouths. They rock into each wave of release, feeling their seed spill between them as their mate fucks them through it.

They are just starting to come down when they feel Rodan bite down harder on Ichi's neck and his body jerk against them as he keens his own muffled cry.

His hips slam against theirs, and the sudden flood of heat startles a final pulse of ecstasy from them. They whine and shudder, gasping for breath as their little mate empties himself in them for the second time. They go slack and feel the white-hot sting of his seed slowly diffuse through their body, and this time their instinct purrs _yours_ and their heart beats _yours_ and their minds sing _yours_.  
  
Finally, Rodan lets go of Ichi and collapses against them, heaving deep breaths and groaning in satisfaction. Ichi flops back in the snow with Ni and San, and all three of them lay panting and sighing as they slowly come down from their high. They feel Rodan slip out of them and a thick stream of fluid spills from their vent, and they hiss faintly at the odd feeling of loss. Then their little mate climbs up higher to sprawl himself out on their chest, and he nuzzles his cheek sleepily against their scales, and they feel full in an entirely different way.

The snow feels good against the sore spot on Ichi's neck, and he lazily stretches and twists just to feel the skin pull taut, delighting in the sweet ache of Rodan's claim on them. They're vaguely aware that they're purring, and they don't bother trying to stop. All their nerves are tingling with bliss, and they feel sated and complete in a way they don't think they've ever experienced before. They feel wanted. They feel _safe_.

It occurs to them that, although they've rarely ever felt truly threatened, they've even more rarely ever felt truly safe.

They look up at the sky, drawing deep, shuddering breaths of this little planet's atmosphere, and bask in the warm feeling of completion.

\----

They have spent their life drifting from star to star, mindlessly destroying everything in their path, and as far as they can remember, they never let theirself stop to wonder why.

They never let theirself linger on a ruined planet long enough to start wondering why they're never satisfied. As long as they are already chasing the next distraction, they have something to look forward to. As long as they are caught up in the moment, feeling their own destructive power burst out wild and unrestrained, watching cities crumble and civilizations vanish...

It feels good.

It's what they are best at.

It's what they are made for.

<strike>It's all they are worth.</strike>

\---

The little firebird flips over in the air as he passes under them, deliberately grazing their leg with his talons.  
_'Hey,'_ the dance says, _'Show me what else you can do.'_

\---

Ghidorah blinks, realizing they had started to doze off. Their breathing is still heavy, but their heart rate has slowed almost back to normal, and the mess between their tails is starting to feel cold. It's still dark, and the stars haven't noticeably shifted, so they must not have drifted off for long. They lift their heads to look at their little mate, still draped over their chest. His eyes are closed and he's breathing deeply, and they think he must be asleep.

They feel a swell of fondness looking at him, but it's immediately followed by a thick, heavy cloud of uncertainty. Their minds are clear now, and as the events of the last few hours start to come back to them, they finally start to absorb the objective reality of what they've just done.

Or rather, what was just done _to_ them.

(What they _let_ be done to them.)

Shame creeps up inside them, and there's no paradoxical thrill in it anymore. It's just a cold, quiet desire to let the void swallow them. They've just submitted to an inferior creature in the most complete, intimate way possible. And... they liked it. They actually enjoyed the feeling of being overpowered and commanded and _humiliated_.

Them. The Golden Demise. The Planet Eater. The Death Song of Three Storms.

<strike>Monster Zero.</strike>

They clench their teeth.

Is that what they are, after all? Some inferior creature's big, shiny toy?

No. They have annihilated every civilization that ever dared try to manipulate them. They have earned a thousand names across a dozen galaxies, and every one of them is spoken with fear and reverence. They are no one's plaything. They are a hurricane.

Yet... here they are. On their back, with this little firebird's seed cooling in them, and his claim on one of their necks. And they _begged_ for it.

What must he think of them now, after seeing them like that?

As they watch him sleep, they're almost tempted to kill him now rather than let him wake to such a shameful memory. They probably would, except the thought of losing him makes them reel in horror now more than ever. They're all raw and vulnerable like a severed head regenerating from the inside out-- they want to hide and lick their wounds and heal, but they also don't want to be alone.

Void, when did they become so pathetic?

\----

At any given moment, it's a safe bet that Rodan probably has no idea what he's doing. He's the sort of person who acts on impulses before he finishes thinking them, and just rolls with the consequences. It's a tendency that frequently gets him into trouble. Sometimes it leads to him getting one-shotted by the queen of monsters and finding himself paralyzed on the ground, thinking 'how did this happen?' And, apparently, other times it leads to him laying on top of his megalomaniacal alien mate, basking in the afterglow of pretty wild sex, thinking 'how did _that_ happen?'

Not that he's complaining. Honestly, this all turned out far better than he expected. He actually got Ghidorah to listen to him, for one thing, and... wow, it turns out they are a _very good_ listener. He chuckles and rubs his cheek against their scales, just to remind himself of their presence.

Then he feels them tense under him, and it draws him out of his pleasant delerium. He blinks and lifts his head, and finds his mate looking at him with three distant, unreadable expressions.

He suddenly remembers that they're a very alien creature with very alien thought processes, and he has no idea what he may have actually just done to their collective mental state. His heart sinks, and he wonders if he hasn't just fucked everything up even worse.

'Hey... are you ok?' he says.

Ghidorah hesitates, a variety of emotions flickering across their faces. '...We are fine,' Ichi says uncertainly.

Rodan cringes. He has some personal experience with being _fine_, and it's definitely not what he was hoping to inflict on them. Maybe he should have planned this better. Or at all.

He can't pry, though. He knows that would just make it worse. So he just rests his head upright on their chest and gazes at them, trying to think of how he'd want to be treated after getting a scolding like that.

'...You did really good,' he says eventually. 'I mean... for somebody so proud, you took that really well. You were great.'

They tense further, and he feels rather than hears the growl rumble in their chest. 'We _let_ you do that,' they remind him.

Another jab of guilt. 'Yeah... I know,' he says carefully. He sits up a little, and looks each of them sincerely in the eyes. 'Thanks. For trusting me that much.'

They blink, one at a time.

'...Trusting you,' Ichi murmurs, like he's testing out a new word.

Rodan falters, unsure if he's somehow offended them or not. 'Yeah...? I mean, it takes a lot of trust to let someone do that. And I know how hard it is for you to trust anyone, so... thanks.'

They study him closely, and he can practically see the rapid fire thoughts arcing back and forth between their heads as they try to puzzle out what he's saying. Eventually, they seem to reach some kind of understanding, and they relax, their heads falling back slightly as their necks lay flatter on the ground. '...you trusted us,' Ichi says quietly, like some kind of profound revelation.

Rodan blinks, surprised to have the topic turned around back at him. He shifts uncomfortably. It's not lost on him that they used the past tense, and he's not sure he feels like correcting them yet. 'I mean... yeah,' he says, 'I did.'

They look neither relieved nor insulted; they just stare at him with plain, impartial confusion. 'Why?'

Their genuine bewilderment breaks Rodan's heart a little, and he breathes a helpless laugh. 'You know what? That's a good question,' he says. Then, after a moment of thought, he adds more seriously, 'I guess... sometimes it just feels good to trust someone. Doesn't it?'

Ghidorah stares at him the same way that he occasionally catches them staring at the stars-- like he's at once right within reach and impossibly far away. They don't say anything, but Rodan can see the apology in their eyes, and it's enough for him. He smiles and lays his head back down on their chest. Gently, they drape one of their wings over him, shielding him from the cold. It's a far cry from the warmth of his nest, but he can't deny it makes him feel every bit as safe.

'...I still trust you, too, you know,' he admits.

They still say nothing. After a moment, he feels one of their snouts press against his shoulder, and when he looks up, he's a little surprised to see which one it is.

'...We _hate_ every creature that has ever tried to use us as a weapon,' Ni rumbles. 'We don't... want you to hate us.'

Rodan smiles and leans gratefully into the nuzzle. Ghidorah's right head tends to be the most barbaric of the three, so it's easy to forget he's probably also the smartest. 'Come on, I don't hate you,' Rodan says, 'You just piss me off sometimes.'

Ni growls and nudges him roughly. San and Ichi come down to nuzzle him too, and he feels a lump of emotion rise in his throat. It's the first time in a while that he's actually felt _loved_ by them, and he didn't realize how much he missed it. He sits up to reciprocate properly, nuzzling them each back in turn. Ichi ends up with his forehead pressed flat up against Rodan's chest, and Rodan brings his wing-claws up to hold his face.

Maybe this wasn't such a bad idea after all.

Suddenly though, Ichi pulls back from the embrace and looks down at him seriously. '...don't call us 'beta',' he says.

Rodan blinks out of his reverie, surprised by the sudden gravity in his tone.

'And _don't_ laugh at us,' Ni adds, his cheek still pressed up against Rodan's shoulder. Rodan feels his voice vibrate through him like a growl.

He looks back and forth between them blankly. What are they talking about? When did he...?

Apparently, he takes too long to respond, because Ni finally draws back too, and then San follows suit, all three of them looking down at him impatiently. He stares back, at a total loss. '...When we say we could kill you,' they grouse, 'we mean we could kill you. Don't forget that.'

Finally, understanding lights in Rodan's eyes as a memory flickers through his mind.

(_'Who is the beta now? Who likes getting fucked into the ground now?'_

_'Shut up. We could still kill you.'_

_'Hah... wow... I'm _terrified_!'_)

'...Oh,' Rodan says softly. Shit-- he messed up. He vaguely remembers wondering if that was going too far when he said it, but he hadn't exactly been thinking clearly at that moment, and, well... he'd quickly forgotten about it afterwards. He looks down sheepishly and nods. 'Yeah... ok, that's fair,' he says. 'Sorry. I won't--'

Then he stops, as the subtle implication behind their demand finally hits him. He looks back up at them-- at each of them-- in surprise.

Ni looks vaguely annoyed; he has his head lowered and eyes averted. Ichi almost looks smug, with a ghost of a smirk on his face. San just looks starry-eyed and openly eager.

Rodan breathes a disbelieving laugh and slowly lays his head back down. 'Ok, then,' he says with a hint of mischief, 'I won't do that next time.'

He feels a purr rumble in their chest. Ni leans down to nuzzle his neck again, and San licks a stripe right between his eyes.

'You better not,' Ichi says, 'Or we will have to teach you a lesson.'


End file.
